evil strikes! updated version
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Marias sister has always hated her see how far she overdoes it, see how far maria will go to break the curse! im bad at summarys please review!


EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below his black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates; the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.

_**A/N- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! XOX- 'SUNSHINE'**_

A few days later after the commotion of their arrival they set of for the forest forgetting their uncles warning about Robin's family and how they live to kill and trap. So they set of then a cute little bunny was caught in a trap so Maria went to set it free while Alex stood guard just as soon as Maria set the bunny free Alex tapped her she looked and saw Robin the man who stalked them. ''well, well, well look what we have here!" as if on cue 6 other boys in black came out behind the trees surrounding them. Robin started to tease them'' 1 trap 2 catches!" then Alex said "what do you want?" without even waiting for an answer she marched right up to him and gave him a bloody nose following Maria's lead she kicked him below the belt! "I thought girls weren't supposed to fight back!" he hissed "big mistake!" Maria said. "Oooooooh! What's face is threatening us!" Alex said. "You know I have a name!" "What doofus? Cause it sure looks like it!" "No, Robin!" "Oh no Maria I'm so scared!" "Me too! We better run for it!" they started running in slow motion. Robin tried to grab them but they darted forward faster than you could say 'cheese!'. Finally they slipped through a hollow log; unfortunately Maria's braid was half way out of the log. Robin soon found them there tired and sleeping, they looked like perfect angels which they weren't. So he left them there but took Maria's ribbon from her hair as a souvenir. Just as they woke up their uncle had taken a break from his work to eat lunch but he noticed the girls weren't there! "FUDGE!" Alex screamed. They ran through the forest just in time to see their uncle excuse himself from the table to answer the door it was Alex and Maria! They got in serious trouble!

_**A/N-SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! XOXO- 'SUNSHINE'**_

Alex was so frustrated she could take an anvil and drop it on her uncle's head! Maria tried not to get too mad at her uncle after all he was just trying to protect them. So they both started to pack to leave because they had enough mostly because of Maria's book she read last night. She figured out that the curse, which says that on the 5,0000th moon the valley will disappear into the sea forever, was true and that, believe it or not, Alex and Maria were the moon princess'! So they left but they heard a strange voice calling out their name. They followed the voice and found a cave where a woman named loveday lived. She told them all about how she got here. Without any one noticing Alex slipped out of the cave and disappeared while loveday was still talking to Maria. An hour or so later Maria realized Alex wasn't there! Meanwhile Alex was convincing the de noir family that she hated her sister they believed her and said that she could help bring destruction to her sister. Meanwhile, in the balcony above Maria listens to there conversation. "Traitor" Maria said a little too loud. Everyone frozen, it felt like everyone in the room except Maria and her sister were frozen in time. The whole dinner conversation stopped! Couer De Noir spoke "Ahh , Moon Princess you join us at last!" she slowly backed out of the room, But like her eyes the guard popped out of no where and grabbed her she gives them the key to the casket. All she could remember wear mumbled words. "Ahh gentle men the moon princess has given us the key."Coeur De Noir goes to open the box but when he went to turn in the key it fell, he showed her the box, "they were never there your ancestry stole them, the thieving merriweathers stole them but soon they will be punished and we will finally feast on revenge!" every one cheered and clapped. "Guards! Take her to the dungeons!" Robin grabbed her thin arm and led her to the dungeon and pushed her ahead "leave me alone you oaf!" she said wheeling around and glared at him. To prove her point she kicked him, hard, in the shin. Robin doubled over in pain and cried out "little witch!" he pushed her in the cell and said "guards watch her she's tricky!" he shouted over his shoulder. As Maria was in the cell she tried to find a way out of it finally spotting a wall she could probably get through if she could just fool them then she hatched a plan.

Maria took of the dress leaving her only in a shirt and the pants under her dress she put it on the wall to make it look like she was trying to escape so that she could buy herself more time to go home without being re-captured. Maria was running with Robin and his goon's right behind her she came to the edge of the castle with a stone wall and a steep fall. "What are you going to do now, princess?"Robin asked her she jumped onto the wall looking behind her at the steep fall and she fell screaming into the forest as soon as she stopped screaming she started running for dear life, surely when they found her they would kill her. So she ran as fast as she could as she did a branch caught her other ribbon from her hair but she kept on running because her life depended on it. Then hearing them right behind her she hid in the log again but this time she made sure her hair wasn't sticking out. When they found the log they didn't see Maria anywhere so they turned around and took a different path making sure that they weren't there she left Robin who lingered heard her running and ran after her. Stopping by a tree to rest she heard someone coming she didn't have the energy to hide so she just stayed there as robin came out of the clearing and smiled happy he had caught her but just then a dog with coal black fur and blood red eyes appeared and chased him off. No surprise the dog was huge but he was very friendly with Maria. So they both went home the giant dog leading her home. When her uncle saw the dog he asked him "Wrolfe? What are you doing out in the forest?" then he saw Maria her hair was very messy her shirt and pants covered in grass stains and mud. She looked very angry and unhappy. "Where's Alex?" "THAT TRAITOR DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Maria half shouted half growled at her uncle leaving him bewildered at what Maria's sister could've done. Maria marched upstairs to tidy up and go to bed without dinner. The next morning her uncle asked her where she had went and what had happened. After that her uncle was furious at Alex just like Maria but they soon forgot about their traitor.

The next day Maria went to go see loveday and ask her for some advice about Robin De Noir. Loveday told her that robin was just a fool and wouldn't hurt her. Maria then explained her story to loveday. Unsure what to say loveday just sighed "Maria this come as a shock but, robin his my little brother." Maria was shocked just as loveday guessed. "Oh, um, should I leave or something?" she asked nervously, loveday just said "I told you that you would be shocked! I'm sorry to tell you that so soon but," "so soon?" Maria asked cutting her off. "Well, yes but, he really wouldn't hurt you as far as I'm concerned." "Is that why he locked me in a dungeon chased me around half the forest and nearly killed me? Does that remind you of your little brother?" "Well, ok fine, yes." Maria was still shocked but still wouldn't tell loveday about how one of her hair ribbon, besides the one that got caught on a tree branch, was missing though, she had a suspicion that robin had taken for an unknown reason. So Maria left loveday's cave and went home carefully making sure she wouldn't stumble upon robin and his merry gang of idiots. So the next day she figured out that, the 5,0000th moon was tonight! She didn't want moonacre to be gone so she devised a plan that, sadly, included robin she didn't want to but marmaduke, the chef, had suggested that since he had it in his blood he could help. So a few seconds later when robin came to check the traps near her house he whirled around and saw Maria standing there, though, there was something weird she was laughing. "Giving up princess?" he asked smiling, happy to re-capture her. She only smiled and reached out behind a tree and pulled a rope soon robin was hanging from his ankle and he hit his head on the ground when he was pulled up. She pulled out the bunny in the trap and let it free. She started to leave but robin called to her "wait! This is really hurting I can feel my head swelling!" "Oh, no." she said facing robin, "It was like that before!" " But I will let you down if you do something for me." She said. Anxious to get down robin asked her suspiciously, "what?" "Just say I promise" she said moving over to the rope "oh, just say it!" "Ok I promise!" she took his knife which had fallen from his belt and cut the rope and he fell on his head and sat on a log and said "I'm listening!" Maria explained her plan at what would happen. Robin got up and started to walk away "robin wait!" Maria called. He froze he turned to her and grabbed her shoulders and said "you're a Meriwether. Right now I ought to kill you!" then Wrolfe bounded out of the trees and growled robin let go of Maria. "Kill me and the entire valley dies with me!" she screamed at him. "Any way," robin continued, "I said id listen, well I did." "Fine, I'll find the pearls by myself!" and she stormed away.

Probably feeling bad robin followed her and asked, "Do you even know where we're going?" "No, but I think-" "oh, ok you think! Well have fun getting lost!" "If you would've let me finished I would've said I think I know where they are!" she said glaring at him. Robin made a face and mumbled something. "Any way the pearls are hidden in a tree and it is hollow with lots of roots and," "I know where that is!" he said. _MARIA'S POV_

I followed robin all the way to a clearing in the woods where Wrolfe carelessly bounded of "Wrolfe?" I asked, no reply. I wandered of to find him, but I couldn't . I turned around to ask robin to help, but he was gone too, _great, just great now Wrolfe probably got himself hurt and now I've got two traitors to look out for! _I thought angrily. I took a step over to the nearest tree but then Wrolfe yelped and I followed his barking. I couldn't find them so I just started wandering the forest until I found a little white horse so I followed it all the way to the tree with the pearls hidden in it. I walked up to it but just then Coeur De Noir stepped out from behind it I screamed.

_ROBINS POV_

I heard Maria screaming and gun shots apparently father had found her. He had told me he would 'take care of her'. I tried and tried to get out of the grip of the guards but I couldn't. Finally Wrolfe came up out of the trap and growled every one let go of me I started to run with the dog right behind me then he got shot and whimpered I kept running until a split in the trail thankfully Maria screamed letting me know which one she was down. I kept running until I slammed into someone, Maria.

_MARIA'S POV_

Robin ran into me and I stared at him shocked and maybe a bit angry! "You!" I screamed at him. " How could you betray me like that?" and naturally I slapped him, hard. He had a thing for making me mad. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him he pulled out his knife and put it against his father's throat.

_ROBINS POV_

" Put the knife down." Father told me. "Not until you listen to what Maria has to say." I pushed him away and told Maria to start running and she did. As I started to run father called out to me "I'll know where to find you! Back where it all began!" we found the tree and hid in it.

_MARIA'S POV_

My head was practically blowing of steam because I had so many questions finally I asked robin, "why did you take my ribbon?" surprisingly he blushed and mumbled something I was about to ask him to repeat that when I heard my sisters voice "they're probably hiding in that tree over there!" "Shoot!" I whispered I started running finally I found the pearls and found someplace to hide robin followed me. He had just shut the door when I heard Alex say "FUDGE!" then she spotted the closed door. I was so scared I held my breath for at least an hour but she couldn't find us ,I breathed softly. Then I got up and started walking. Robin followed me and he finally said "I don't know." He was talking about the question I asked earlier. I could tell he was lying but I let him slide on it after all we were in a life or death situation here. Finally we found the end and what I saw shocked me. My uncle ,digweed, Coeur De Noir, and Alex was there and they were all fighting especially my uncle and robins father. "Uncle! Stop it!"

_ROBIN'S POV_

Father saw the pearls and told her "give me those pearls!" Maria yanked her hand back. Suddenly loveday, my sister, appeared and said "father why is there so much hatred in your heart?" "it is he! He," loveday grabbed his hand and Maria's uncles too, "look, the curse is coming true if you can sacrifice your pride we can save our family we can save the valley!" Maria said.

_MARIA'S POV_

My uncle and Mr. de noir were not cooperating. So I took the pearls and said "I must do this myself!" I waked up to the ledge and held out the pearls, "I, Maria Meriwether, moon princess of moonacre, do remove the valley of this darkness take back what is yours!" I threw the pearls to the ocean they hovered for a moment then spiraled towards me. Surprised I caught them I broke the chain and once more thrust them out they hovered and came towards me they stuck to my dress. Realizing what I must do I turned to every one, gave a sad smile and walked towards the edge sticking out one foot then another I fell.

_ROBINS POV_

Alex was the only one cheering she truly did not like her sister. I ran up towards the edge and tried to throw myself of but dad kept his hand on my shoulder his grip was the only thing that kept me from doing so. I didn't see any sign of life as I peered over the ledge then a tidal wave appeared with horses streaming across then the wave crashed and their stood a unicorn with Maria on its back. She stirred and sat up she smiled looking around at everyone including her sister who was now pouting. She got off the unicorn and came over to me "were you worried about me robin?" she asked. "No, anyone could've done that." I smiled, she smiled to. After that we all stopped fighting the curse was over and everything was peaceful thanks to Maria.

**The END!**


End file.
